Dimensional Generator
Dimensional Generator is a Structure unlocked after reaching Magma. It differs from every other building in the game in several ways: * It takes up a large amount of space in the Buildings tab (4x2 boxes). * The player can't level it in a traditional way. Usage By itself, the Dimensional Generator does not do anything. It needs to be fed Fuel, which can be obtained from defeating Magma Cells. Alternatively, defeating Magma Cells can also grant the player with Magmite, used to upgrade the Dimensional Generator. As such, the Dimensional Generator has two modes, which can be toggled between using the buttons to the left side of it - Gain Fuel or Gain Mi. * Gain Fuel will feed Fuel into the Dimensional Generator. * Gain Mi will not fuel the Dimensional Generator - instead, each Magma Cell defeated in this mode will award the player with 1 Magmite. When the DG has at least 0.5 units of fuel, the clock will begin to "tick". When the countdown reaches 0, some of the fuel will be converted into housing. The more fuel it has in the tank, the more housing it will produce each time, so the most efficient use of fuel comes from keeping the tank full. Upgrades The Dimensional Generator's upgrades persist through Portals and have to be bought only once. 10 upgrades are currently available, of which 6 are one-time unlocks (in italic in the following list): * Efficiency * Capacity * Supply * Overclocker * Hybridization * Storage * Shielding * Slowburn * Supervision * Simulacrum Repeatable upgrades The cost formula for the next level of repeatable upgrades (excepting Overclocker) is : ::(Current level + 1) * Cost Efficiency Purchase this to increase the Generator's efficiency by 10% (additive). Efficiency allow each Generator's tick to produce more housing (see Housing per Tick). The first upgrade costs 8 Magmite, with each additional upgrade costing 8 Magmite more than the previous one. Capacity Purchase this to increase the fuel capacity by 0.40. The more fuel you have in storage, the more housing you'll create per tick! Capacity increases how much fuel your Generator will hold. The first upgrade costs 32 Magmite, with each one after that costing 32 Magmite more than the previous one. Supply Purchase this upgrade to increase the amount you can harvest per cell by '''0.02', taking advantage of 2 extra zones.'' Starting at zone 230, each Magma cell can drop 0.2 fuel, and each zone above 230 has the potential to drop 0.01 more than the previous. The Dimensional Generator can initially only harvest at most 0.2 per cell, meaning anything above 0.2 from each Magma cell would be wasted. Purchasing one level of Supply will allow you to fully harvest the fuel from Magma cells for 2 more zones. For instance, 1 level of Supply allows full harvesting up to zone 232. The first upgrade costs 64 Magmite, with each one after that costing 64 Magmite more than the previous one. Overclocker The first level of this upgrade will cause the Dimensional Generator to overclock instead of wasting fuel whenever you find more fuel than you can store. Overclocking will cause an instant Generator tick at a base of 50% effectiveness. Every upgrade purchased after the first will reduce the Overclocking penalty by 1%, compounding. To buy Overclocker, one must first unlock Hybridization and Storage. The first upgrade costs 512 Magmite, with each one after that costing 32 more than the previous one. Note: If the amount of fuel going over the storage cap is more than the amount the generator consumes for a tick, several overclocker ticks will be produced. One time upgrades Hybridization Unlock the ability to switch your Dimensional Generator to Hybrid mode. Hybrid mode will automatically switch to Gain Fuel when fuel is below max, and Gain Mi when fuel is full. Cost: 300 Magmite Storage Unlock extra fuel storage. This storage will always be equal to your normal fuel cap and will only store extra fuel above your normal cap. Fuel in this extra storage does not increase generator Trimps/tick, but acts as nice padding to help prevent wasted fuel. Hybrid mode will attempt to fill your extra storage halfway. Cost: 600 Magmite Shielding Reduce the amount of Magmite that decays after each portal by 10% (additive) Cost: 1050 Magmite Slowburn Reduce the rate of fuel consumption per tick by 0.1, from 0.5 to 0.4 Note:does not effect total number of housing by 1/5th for slower fuel burn. Cost: 1875 Magmite Supervision Gain 3 Automation/Micromanagement tools for your Generator! *''Gain the ability to pause the Dimensional Generator by clicking the clock.'' *''Get a sweet button to configure specific zones to switch Generator states at. You'll also gain the ability to Ctrl + Click the Generator Start setting in the Settings menu to open up the same interface.'' *''Add a Slider to your Generator window, allowing you to lower your maximum fuel capacity and gain greater control over Overclocker. Lowering your capacity below your stored amount of fuel will not waste any fuel, but the first time Overclocker is triggered, all extra fuel will be consumed.'' Cost: 2000 Magmite Simulacrum All new generated dimensions now come with copies of your Trimps inside them. Gone are the days of ramping up breeding to fill your dimensions with Trimps! Cost: 2500 Magmite Note: As an example: You have 10K / 10K Trimps and the Dimensional Generator has a production of 1K Housing per Tick. If you don't have the Simulacrum upgrade, then once the Dimensional Generator produces more Housing, you will have 10k / 11k trimps. So you'll have to breed the Trimps to fill that gap, i.e. from 10K to 11K. Thus, with the Simulacrum upgrade, you'll instantly get that 1K Trimps. Housing Per Tick On each tick, the generator produces a base of 500M housing, multiplied by the square root of your current fuel reserve. The Efficiency upgrade (a 10% additive bonus) is then applied. The generated housing (before Carp bonuses) is given by the following formula: floor(sqrt(fuel) * 5e8 * (1 + 0.1 * efficiency)) Using the above formula, we can determine the number of upgrades for both Capacity and Efficiency which provide the largest housing bonus for the least invested Magmite. In the following table, the number of Efficiency upgrades in each row should be purchased before the corresponding Capacity upgrade. Tick Time When the Dimensional Generator receives at least 0.5 fuel to function, the clock on the right side will begin to turn. Each time it does a full cycle, it will use up 0.5 fuel to create some Housing. The time required to do a full tick depends on the current zone reached. It starts at 60 seconds on zone 230, and can be reduced to a minimum of 5. The Quick Gen Mastery can be used to boost the decrease of time per tick per zone. Tick Time Formula The formula to calculate the maximum time of a Dimensional Generator tick is as follows: ::ceiling(1 / mult ^ floor((zone - 230) / 3) * 60 * 10) / 10 Where mult is 1.02 without the Quick Gen Mastery, and 1.03 with. If the result of the formula is below 5, it's set to 5. Category:Structures